


Blood Money

by flowersindistress



Category: Dracula (TV 2020), Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Dracula and Reader, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersindistress/pseuds/flowersindistress
Summary: From the writing prompt [writing-prompt-s on tumblr]: Your landlord is a vampire, so he offers you a deal. You can pay your rent in money… or in blood.OK SO: Drac’s castle is like……now a series of rented apartments. Wrap your mind around that for like 5 seconds. Era?—Who knows. I wrote this in like 5 secs. It is complete.
Kudos: 11





	Blood Money

A loud rapping of the door jolted you up from your desk, where you had been working on your budgeting and letters for new employment all weekend. Your current job hadn’t been paying you well enough–and you already knew exactly why your landlord was at the door.

You threw on a sweater, already expecting the cold air from the castle to hit you as soon as you opened the door. You always felt a bit self-conscious around him, perhaps from your attraction to him, but you tried to not let that show. When you opened the door, Count Dracula was there with an obvious annoyance written on his face.

“Count Dracula. Hi. It’s a little late, I was just about to get to sleep—Do you think this can wait until morning?”

He looked at you in disbelief.

“Oh, right,” you said, embarrassed you had even mentioned a silly thing as ‘morning’ to the vampire.

“Do you know what else is a ‘ _little late_ ’?” He raised his dark eyebrows as he quoted your earlier words, and continued firmly: “Your rent.”

He walked past you into your room, as he observed and no doubt judged your décor and what you had done with the space he had been renting out to you the past couple of months.

“I did say, that if not in currency, then in blood. But I will have my payment, one way or another.”

You let out a soft laugh, but he only looked at you with a very serious expression on his face. You remembered that conversation, and you thought he had been…joking. But now it was becoming a very clear and real threat, especially given you were months late on your pay.

“I—I’ve barely had enough money for my needs. Can I just have one more month?”

He sighed deeply, not in the least moved by your excuses which he had no doubt heard many times from so many others.

“Please,” you continued. “I am looking for more work—"

“I’m afraid that’s not possible,” he interrupted. “Either you pay your dues now, or I will drag you outside and you will not be welcome here anymore.” His voice became louder and clearer with every passing syllable. Nothing short of a threat. He stepped closer to you.

“Do you understand?”

You only nodded and looked past him at your desk, your bed, trying to think of a way to stay here. You had nowhere else to go. But you did not have even half of the money you owed him.

“My dear,” he said now more softly, though he clutched your shirt in his hands. “It looks like your time is up.”

You were not about to let him drag you out of there, not about to give up your only option at a home. So you used your only advantage, the only currency you could offer.

“No. Wait—I—alright. Blood. I will pay in blood.”

His demeanor changed, he appeared to be surprised you even brought up that option. You were the first to succumb to the alternative.

“So you _really_ have no where else to go,” he said, raising his eyebrows again before smirking. He was directly in front of you now and shut the door behind you. “Well then…”

His fingers reached up to your neck, and his thumb brushed the skin there lightly. You were frightened beyond belief—and only hoped—he would leave you alive.

“Please don’t kill me,” you whispered.

“No,” he said, his gaze lingering on your neck. “I don’t think I will.”

At his last words, he locked eyes with you. His gaze was a penetrating one, bloodshot eyes heightening your entire body into a state of alarm and stillness, and you felt your pulse race at his small smile, his sharp teeth more pronounced than you had even seen them before.

You prepared yourself mentally as he leaned down to your neck suddenly and you felt the painful sting of his bite. As you stared at the ceiling, you saw red–and lost consciousness in his arms.


End file.
